The principal source of proposals for SPORE Developmental Research funding is an annual request for applications to all investigators in the institution, explaining the SPORE program goals and soliciting proposals for innovative projects. This RFA is publicized widely throughout the departments and centers of the College. Baylor's solid base of basic researchers in a variety of biological disciplines offers a wide field of potential collaborations - indeed, this was one of the chief attractions leading to the group's move from San Antonio in 1999. Our RFAs for developmental proposals have yielded applications representing many departments and centers and including internationally recognized laboratories. In addition, a portion of the SPORE developmental funds is reserved for possible projects of exceptional promise which may arise in mid-year. Such projects would normally be identified by the SPORE Executive Committee and Internal Advisory Committee. Indeed, the Executive Committee may take a direct role in the preparation of potential projects, seeking opportunities to be exploited and encouraging investigators to organize such projects and carry out any necessary pilot work to give an indication of the concept's feasibility. Thus we can take advantage of opportunities that develop at any time during the year, because of new findings, new technologies and unique reagents, or unexpected collaborative possibilities. This flexibility has more than once allowed us to proceed rapidly to translational development of a new discovery.